


Kinky Bottom!Dean Alphabet Bonanza

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Other, Read Author's Notes, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: Each chapter has a different kink according to the letter. I'm warning you though, I'm not putting everything in the tags. A lot of this might be pretty intense, so throw out all your assumptions of what "kinky" is if you're thinking hands tied to a headboard is extreme.ETA: Most of these are Destiel-centric. Can be read as one chaptered fic or multiple separate one-shots!





	1. A is for Age Difference!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end note for further warnings if you think this might not be in your comfort zone, but here's what we're looking at here.
> 
> Tags: Dean/Benny, Underage Dean, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, Anal Sex, Rough Sex, Barebacking, Unsafe Sex, shame on benny you fucker, Age Difference

His ass hurt. Really bad.

Dean was sitting on the sidelines of the roller rink, probably having fallen about 400 times. It sure felt like it. He felt like a fucking idiot, flopping around. Hell, there were toddlers who passed him.

He took a deep breath in an attempt steel himself again, and stood up. Wobbly as it was, he managed to rise without bracing himself on the wall or the floor. The hardest part was actually stepping onto the ring. Whose idea was it to put the sidelines 6 inches above the actual rink?

He must've been pretty obvious in his discontent, because suddenly there was a hand held out to him. He looked up to who it belonged to, and saw an amused man who looked to be in his early-mid 30's. That's about the same as his dad, so he couldn't be that bad.

"Benny. Need a hand?" the man said, holding his hand out a little further. He had a little southern drawl, but not the Kansas sort that Dean was used to. More... French.

Regardless, he gave the man- Benny- a small smile and took his hand. He shook a bit as he took the first step down, but the man's grip tightened a bit, encouraging him to rest more of his weight on him.

He stumbled a bit after that first foot was down, but Benny caught him before he could faceplant. He looked up and the man just looked as mirthful as he did before, if anything maybe a tad moreso. He took another deep breath before taking the next step. He rolled forward a bit when he made it, but he let Benny pull him back again.

He grinned at the man, now noticing that he was actually pretty decent-looking. Not exactly Dean's type, but maybe he would've been if they were close in age.

Benny let his hand go, and Dean took that as a sign he was on his own. He bit his lip to concentrate a bit, feeling the man's eyes on him, and took a small step to try and go forward.

He tripped immediately.

Luckily, Benny was vigilant, and (for the third time, fucking hell) wrapped him in two strong arms before he could actually fall. Again. "Clumsy thing, ain't ya, boy?" the man said with a chuckle as he let him go.

"Dean," he said, without thinking. "And I'm 16, I'm not a _boy_."

Benny grinned and took his hand again. "Well alright, _Dean_ ," he teased. "How 'bout we see if your manly 16 year old self can make it around the rink without needing an old man, huh?"

In theory, Dean knew this would end poorly. But his pride had him asking, "And what if I make it?"

Benny smirked. "How's about I buy you anything you want from the little food court over there?"

"That's weak," Dean insisted. "I've got enough money to buy anything I want anyway."

"Then I'll think of something while you prove me wrong," Benny replied. "Go on, now. Unless you're stalling?"

Dean glared at the man. "I'm not stallin', just tryna get my efforts worth. I could do it if I wanted to anyway." And with an emphatic turn he was off.

He tried to wobble as little as possible, considering he wanted to prove a point. He took it slow to lower his risk of falling, and made sure to bend his knees. He was pretty sure the tip of his tongue was sticking out the whole time, but whatever. The point is, he made it. Sorta. He didn't know how to stop so he just purposely ran into a wall.

He turned around and caught Benny rolling over smoothly, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Dean grinned and pumped his fist a little.

"Alright, cher, do you want anything?" Benny asked. Now that was an interesting prospect. What's something he might want, but couldn't get himself?

"Beer," Dean said confidently. "Buy me a beer." Benny raised his eyebrows, but Dean just continued. "A wheat beer too, none of that nasty-ass barley shit."

Benny guffawed at that, rolling over next to Dean so he could lean against the wall while he laughed. Dean just watched expectantly, waiting til he stopped.

"Thought you were gonna ask for something, kid, just not that," he said between gasps, until he finally calmed down. "Alright, I'll get you a beer. You turn in your skates, I'll wait right out here."

Dean was actually gonna get a beer from this dude. He was expecting to haggle for it. Huh. Well, he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He shuffled his way over to the sideline Benny was at, clutching the wall like his life depended on it.

He kinda had to piss, which may or may not have been due to the vast amount of times his elbows connected with his own bladder. Dean quickly untied the skates and ran over to the booth, setting them down without waiting for an employee to come out. He jogged over to the bathroom sock-footed, knowing in theory that it was gross but not really giving a shit.

Dean quickly waddled over to the urinal furthest from the door. He vaguely registered the sound of the door opening, but it's an unspoken law that you never look someone in the eye while you do your business. It's like looking in between the cracks of stalls.

He was tucking his own dick back into his pants when he was shoved into the wall. Benny's body crowded him in and he struggled, even though he knew his efforts were futile. He couldn't possibly have overpowered that bear of a man.

Benny chuckled into his ear, "Now you're not being very nice, are you? I think I deserve a little something for being so kind as to offer you beer."

"Fuck off," Dean snarled. He tried to shove his elbow back, but Benny just grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back at an awkward angle.

"How about this, kiddo?" Benny began, ignoring Dean's squirms and protests. "You keep your teeth away from my cock and I'll reward you real nice, huh? You're gonna have those pretty lips wrapped around me anyway, may as well have some incentive."

Benny ground his hardening length into Dean's ass, and the boy told himself his own resulting shudder was out of disgust.

"Go to hell, you cunt."

"Alright, so that's how it's gonna be?"

And Dean was forced to his knees. Benny's think fingers unbuckled his pants and pulled out a half-hard cock. Dean's jaw dropped immediately at how _thick_ it was.

Benny took the opening and shoved in with a little grunt. Dean wanted to bite down, but the thought irked him for some reason. Probably because he's had shitty a couple sand-paper blowjobs from girls who didn't understand _teeth + dick = OWWW_. The stretch in his lips burned as the dick in his mouth got slowly bigger, but the taste wasn't bad and it wasn't choking him. He could handle it.

He prodded at the slit a little, trying to speed it up so it would be over sooner. Benny groaned and throat in and- oh god, now it was choking him.

"Fuck, sorry," Benny said, pulling out. Dean greedily sucked in gulps of air, his clenched eyes watering. When Dean caught his breath, he looked back up at Benny's concerned face.

"You asshole," Dean sneered, taking pride in how quickly the man's face darkened. "You act like you give a shit whether I'm okay or not."

There was no warning for the slap to his face, but it wasn't as sharp as it probably could've been. It was a warning. _Know your place here._

"Wanna try that again, boy?"

Dean wasn't submissive. Fuck no. He was a bottom, but goddammit if he wasn't a token brat. That was the only explanation for why he looked Benny dead in the eye and demanded, "Slap me again."

And Benny did, this time with a smile and a little more force. It felt like a spanking, but more... Intense. Dean hadn't been with a lot of rough guys, usually on top of his male partners. Hell, the only person who'd ever hit him like this was Rhonda Hurley.

It was definitely the thought of her that made his cock twitch, not the next slap to his face.

"You ready to suck my cock yet?" Benny teased. "Or would you rather I bruise you up, make it look like you didn't want this?"

Dean considered his options, probably more than he should've. None of the above? Nah. New tactic. "Can you at least make it something I'll enjoy?"

Benny's eyes widened comically, but his face spread into a grin after a moment. "Alright, boy. What would you like, huh?"

Dean worried his lip between his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, shoving down his nerves. Of course Benny was going to say yes to this, it just sucked trying to admit it. "Can I just ride you?" he muttered.

"Oh I don't think I heard you right, cher." Benny's hands gripped him under his armpits and lifted him to stand. "You want my cock in your pretty little ass?"

Dean nodded, and the man chuckled. "Oh no, don't you get shy on me now. What happened to that whole defiance thing?"

Fucking hell. This is why Dean didn't wanna say anything. He hated being teased. "Take it or leave it, dickwad."

"There he is," Benny grinned, then there were lips pressing harshly against Dean's. He opened his mouth immediately, his tongue wrestling the other man's. He tasted smokey and manly, and Dean couldn't help the desperate whimper he let out. He shoved Benny, trying to at least retain some dignity.

All too soon, Benny pulled away. "You see, kiddo," he drawled into Dean's ear. "I don't have a condom. Plus, I thought I was letting you off easy by taking your mouth instead."

"I'm clean," Dean insisted breathily. "I got lube in my wallet."

Benny chuckled and bit Dean's earlobe teasingly. "How'm I supposed to trust such a little slut? Bet you give it up to everybody." His hand crawled down to undo Dean's jeans even as he spoke of hesitance.

"I feed the poor," Dean said. Benny laughed again and cold air hit Dean's thighs as his pants and underwear were unceremoniously shoved down. "It'd be cruel not to offer community service to someone so fucking pathetic."

Benny slapped him again, but this time Dean didn't even bother trying to justify the twitch in his cock. He let out a breathy laugh when he was turned around, cock pushed against the wall with Benny's forearm putting pressure on his lower back.

He only had a moment to notice the placement of the arm above his ass before- _oh fuck_. Thick, wet, heat slid between his cheeks again and again. Benny's tongue went from his balls to his hole every time, and god it was so fucking good.

Dean shoved his hips back as much as he could and Benny obliged. His ass was speared open as the tongue pushed in, so fucking hot. "Oh fuck, fuck, god-" he gasped out. " _Daddy_ , please-"

Benny bit down on his left asscheek hard, then stood up. He replaced his tongue with a spit-slick finger and growled out, "Say it again."

"Please," Dean whimpered.

Benny's free hand slammed down on Dean's ass, causing him to tighten around the finger and cry out. "Don't play dumb. Say it again," the man repeated himself.

He moaned pitifully when another finger was added. "Daddy..."

Benny growled again and sucked a mark into Dean's neck. "Fuck, baby."

The fingers inside him scissored and stretched, avoiding his prostate and driving him fucking crazy. He just wanted to come, he wanted to come so fucking bad. His dick was twitching against the cold wall.

Benny pulled the fingers out and Dean whined in protest, shoving his hips back to grind into Benny's cock. The man hissed through his teeth, hands fumbling for Dean's wallet.

"Need your cock, Daddy," Dean moaned, reaching his hands back. One grabbed his ass to spread his cheeks apart, and the other pulled at Benny's cock. Lube was poured over it, and Dean slicked it and lined him up.

Benny was the one to push forward, the head popping through the tight ring of muscle smoothly. Dean moved his hand from Benny's dick onto the man's forearm, needing somewhere to dig his nails into.

Benny shushed him and slid in, slow and smooth. When he bottomed out he paused, running a soothing hand up Dean's side and saying, "Good boy. Such a good little boy. Daddy's perfect little boy."

When Dean relaxed enough, he hummed a little and clenched down. Benny grunted and thrust a little, a visceral reaction. Clearly he didn't get the message though, because he apologized softly.

"Daddy, please. Need you to fuck me," Dean whined out. He clenched down again and Benny groaned this time. He began to pull out and push in slowly, a delicious drag against Dean's rim. He was so fucking full, it felt like he was being split open every time Benny's thick cock pushed back in.

Benny started shoving in a little faster, a little harder. Still so deep every fucking time, but now at an angle that dragged against his prostate almost every other thrust. Dean was gasping and moaning like a wounded animal, helpless noises leaving his mouth without his permission.

"You like Daddy's big cock in you, baby boy?" Benny growled out. "Needed this so bad, didn't you? A nice fat cock to fill your pretty ass full, ain't that right?"

Dean's moans were verging on sobs, it was so much sensation. He was so close but the wall was so cold and it wasn't the right kind of friction on his cock but he couldn't come untouched and fuck, fuck, fuck-

Benny put a hand in front of Dean's face and demanded, "Lick it real good, darlin'." Dean did, he made sure it was nice and wet. Benny called him a good boy and wrapped a hand around his cock and with a few more thrusts Dean was fucking gone.

He tried to say, "Your good boy," but it was more of a garbled shouting mess, which is what Dean felt like. Wrecked, filthy, and Benny was still fucking him so hard and deep, god. Dean almost wished he could've waited to come until he felt Benny's cock pulsing thick ropes of come deep inside of him, but he's glad he was able to feel every last drop filling him up.

They stayed like that for a while, until they weren't panting anymore and Dean's jizz on the wall was getting tacky. Euch. Benny pulled out and his come was saved from being spilled out all over their clothes, thanks to Dean's quick clenching. Benny pulled Dean's clothes back on first, then his own.

"You... You wanted that, right?" Benny asked, soft and sheepish.

Dean looked him in the eye. "It was fucked up, but yeah. I wanted it." Benny sighed in relief, but Dean wasn't done. "You had the intention to do something terrible and you got real lucky you're not gonna have to live with the guilt of actually doing that. You should be ashamed, but thank your lucky stars it's only because you were _going_ to do something so fucking disgusting."

Benny flinched, but that's good. Now that he thought about it, Dean was kinda pissed. He didn't feel taken advantage of, he just felt... Probably like a parent does when their kid pulls some stupid shit. The irony wa not lost on him, that's for sure.

"I'll uh..." Benny looked at the floor awkwardly. "I'll get you the beer. If you want me to drive you home I will, but you probably already got a way."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just gonna cut." He turned to walk out the door, but stopped right before he left the bathroom. "And Benny?" The man in question looked up and Dean smiled.

"Don't be a stranger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a more detailed description of consent warnings: Benny pushes Dean to his knees, without consent, shoves his cock in his mouth. Dean fights for a while, very obviously not okay with it. Soon, though, Dean asks if Benny can make it something he'll enjoy, and asks Benny to fuck his ass instead. Benny agrees, and afterwards asked if Dean really wanted it. Dean tells him he should be ashamed, but that Benny was lucky Dean did consent to having sex instead of Benny actually having sexually assaulted him. Beyond the blowie, of course.


	2. B is for Bestiality!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh boy. I bet y'all were expecting B for Bondage. SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKA.
> 
> Tags/Warnings: Dean/Dog, Dean/Cas, Bestiality, Sex with Dogs, Knotting, Breeding Kink (mild), abuse of peanut butter, Rimming, Bottom Dean, Implied Orgasm Delay/Denial, Anal Sex, Rough Sex

This is all stupid fucking Castiel's stupid fucking fault.

Cas made a joke about putting peanut butter on your dick, and maybe Dean was a little curious. Sure, he could've been more subtle than immediately asking if the dog would actually lick it, but his boyfriend just laughed harder. He thought it was a joke, and didn't answer. Fucker.

This is his fault, because if not for him this wouldn't have happened. Hell, he couldn't just answered the question with a simple 'yes' and Dean would've squicked out.

Instead, Dean currently has his face in his pillow and his dog's tongue fucking into his ass like nobody's business. If Dean hadn't had the little shit since he was just old enough to leave his mom, he would've been positive Harley had done this before. Nobody is naturally that good at eating ass, especially not a dog.

And did Dean mention this is a fucking _dog_ snout-deep in his ass right now? Because there is currently a St. Bernard snuffling at him, a cold nose against his crack, and a lot of fur all up on his ass.

So, once again, this is Castiel's fault. It's still his fault when the man walks in and says "holy fuck", drawing the dog's attention for a split second before he goes back to work.

Dean should probably shove Harley away at this point, but suddenly he's curling his fingers in the sheets and crying out because _holy fuck that's the spot_. Castiel walks towards the bed, slow and careful.

He sits right next to Dean's head and silently looks over him. Dean can guess what he looks like. Wrecked.

Toes curling and uncurling. Thighs twitching with the strain of holding himself up. Ass raised and sopping wet from the dog happily eating him out, hole stretched and visible every time the dog pulls his tongue back into his mouth. Cock dripping steadily onto the bed, angry and red because he didn't want it to be over yet so he held himself back. Shoulders down and fingers knotted into the sheets, pillow wet with tears and spit from when he'd gotten too close to losing it to really care about keeping the bedspread clean.

He looks fucking wrecked and, as per fucking usual, it's Castiel's fault. He tries to tell him as much, but the second he lifts his head he gets 260 pounds of dog on his back and- oh god- there's definitely something poking at his thigh. It's not huge, thankfully, because he's not prepared for something proportionate to Harley's giant body.

Why is that his only problem with this? And better yet, why is Castiel leaning over to his ass and why is his dog's dick suddenly no longer stabbing at his legs but rather-

"Fuck, oh fuck! Holy shit, oh my god, Cas, fuck-" And those are the only words Dean's been able to get out since he put his face down on the pillow. Impressive.

The dog fucks in brutally without pause, and Dean was so wrong about the size of his cock. It's a fucking monster, and it's probably tearing Dean apart. It's ferocious. Harley is wild, mind focused only on fucking into the willing body below him until he's satisfied, and he wastes no time doing just that. He's wild and Dean is so fucking close he's probably about to spontaneously combust.

"Castiel, god, please," Dean begs, not knowing what he's asking for but just needing something. Apparently Harley has the same idea, at least his dick does. It's getting bigger and, fuck, that's painful. "Cas, it hurts-"

"Shhhh. You're such a good boy, Dean." Castiel's voice is soothing and Dean wants to drown in it. "You're doing so good, baby. He's gonna knot you soon, feel that? Gonna breed your needy little ass up nice and full."

Oh fuck, canines have _knots_. Knots that tie them together so they can make sure their bitch gets bred full of strong pups and god that's so fucking hot why is that hot-

Harley fucks into him harder when he screams and clenches down onto the steadily growing knot. His cock spills long and hard onto the bed, waves of pleasure passing through him as he rides his orgasm out. The dog is still pounding into his prostate, and he only registers his pathetic whining when he hears Cas chuckling beside him.

The dog slows and Dean can feel the cock inside him twitching, can feel the hot watery dog come filling him up. At this rate, he's probably gonna have a bump in his stomach. There's just _so much_.

He looks up and sees his boyfriend's eyes filled with amusement and lust, not a shred of the disgust that should be there. "Cas, he's- ah- so big. This is all your fault."

Cas just laughs again. "How's it my fault, baby?" He lays down onto his side, back against the headboard, so his face is by Dean's and his legs are hanging off the bed.

"You told me he'd lick my dick if I put peanut butter on it," Dean says it and immediately realizes how fucking stupid that is, and buries his face into the pillow again while Castiel snorts out giggles.

"You actually- god- that's what started this?" Dean groans in agony and Castiel puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. It would be grounding if he wasn't such a dick. "How'd he end up eating your pretty little ass?"

"I was curious," Dean replies, honestly. "I decided a scientific experiment would be the best way to reach a conclusion."

Harley starts pulling at this ass and Dean hisses at the stretch. Luckily, Cas leans over and pushes the dog's rear a bit so he'll stay in a little longer. Dean almost considers thanking him, which would be fucking stupid.

"So, what was the control?" Cas asks. Dean looks at him, confused. "Of your experiment." Whoops. A bit hard to concentrate with a softball trying to exit your ass.

"The... peanut butter?" Castiel laughs again and Dean punches his arm. "Fuck you."

"I'd love to, but you're a little occupied at the moment." Dean tries not to flush, probably failing miserably. "I still don't see how this is my fault, though. I made a joke, not a suggestion."

Harley actually does yank himself out, then, knot now the size of a tennis ball. It stings like a bitch, and Dean carefully lowers himself down so he's laying flat on his stomach. His ass fucking hurts, there's dog come pouring down his thighs, and now he's laying in a puddle of his own cold, tacky, jizz. Great.

Cas stands up and ushers Harley off the bed and out of the room, closing the door behind him. He goes to the bathroom then, and after a moment he comes back and Dean feels a warm washcloth carefully cleaning between his cheeks. Cas rolls Dean over and cleans his stomach and cock too, precise and sure in his ministrations.

Dean grumbles in protest when the sheet is pulled off the bed from under him, grabbing onto it just to be an ass. They laugh and fight over it for a bit, but Castiel gives a hard yank and Dean's suddenly holding onto air while his boyfriend puts the soiled sheet in their laundry. "Dick," he accuses.

"You love it," Cas grins as he sits next to Dean on the bed again. "Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah, 'm good," Dean assures, but Cas still looks worried. "Just stings a little. I'll be fine."

"Good," Castiel smiles. "Next time we do that I'll prepare you better beforehand."

"Next time?"

"Yes, next time. You put on a good show, I'd like to see the whole thing." Castiel grins at him, and Dean buries his face in the pillow again. "Maybe I'll fuck your face while he knots you."

Dean glares at him, but suddenly Cas' eyes widen and he laughs, like he just thought of something hilarious. "Do you think I'll have to put peanut butter on my dick to get you to suck me off?"

Cas doesn't stop laughing between the pained expletives from Dean punching him. Asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Comments and kudos are welcomed and encouraged, even if you're here to tell me I'm a sick bastard. :)


End file.
